When Doors Close
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: When Chad Finds Sonny Crying... My first Channy fic, possibly a oneshot, but might continue R&R DISCLAIMER: um, you do know you're on a Fanfiction sight... right?


"Moo, Moo" Sonny's phone rang, she answered it happily, "Hi Mom, What's up?" Suddenly her face fell, "Wh- What?" She paused for a minuet, "N-No I'm fine, Um, I'll see you soon I guess um bye." Sonny closed the phone in shock. She couldn't believe that her Grandmother was dead… Sure she had been sick but it was Granny, she always bounced back. The news started to really sink in, She needed time alone, maybe she could take an extra golf cart for a spin. She was about to leave the dressing room when Tawni entered.

"Sonny, you don't look so good, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm, I'm fine." Sonny lied, she could feel the tears starting to come, she just needed to be alone. She walked pass Tawni without waiting for a response. When she reached the parking lot she got into the first golf cart she saw and hoped it wouldn't be missed. As she started driving the tears came, at first it was just a trickle, but they kept coming faster and harder, eventually Sonny couldn't see, so she parked the "borrowed" golf cart and just started crying. Almost instantly a familiar and very unwelcome voice rose into the air.

"That golf cart is property of the Mackenzie Falls Staff." Chad Dylan Cooper called out to the hijacker of his golf cart.

"Just leave me alone." Came the surprising voice of Sonny. But something sounded… off. Chad walked closer to investigate and was Shocked to See Sonny… crying. He stood there stunned, Sonny, bright, cheerful, optimistic, Sonny was sitting in his golf cart… crying.

"Whoa, look I'm not sure how things are over there at **So Random** but the Mackenzie Falls golf cart is **not** for crying."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood, so if you could just go." Her voice shook from the sobs. And that heartbroken voice awoke made even Chad aware that something was seriously wrong.

"Sonny… what's wrong." He asked, because no matter how many times he had told himself not to, he had ended up caring for this girl.

"Like you care." She shot back angrily. Chad figured that the anger came from what ever was upsetting her, but the words hurt deeper than he would have liked he took a split second to wonder why, but quickly focused on Sonny.

"Sonny, of course I care, would I even be standing here if I didn't care?" Chad pointed out what he thought was an obvious truth, "But if you really want me to go…" He started walking away.

"No," Sonny called out (Chad grinned) "I mean you can stay… if you want." Chad climbed into the passenger seat of the golf cart.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked trying again to find out the cause of her distress.

"M-m my Grandma died last night." She sobbed and before Chad knew it, Sonny Monroe had rapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug as she cried into his chest." Chad raised his arms, completely unsure of what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this before. Slowly, after a while, he brought his arms down and awkwardly placed them on Sonny's back. She squeezed tighter, and something told him that she wanted to be hugged back. He held her tightly. They sat there in silence, partly because Chad thought it was the right thing to do, but mostly because Chad had no idea what to say. Finally the tears slowed, and Sonny sat up.

"Sorry." She whispered quietly. Chad had no response, normally he would've said something witty and charming, like, 'don't be there isn't a girl alive who can resist Chad Dylan Cooper' but this didn't seem the right time. Instead he came out with,

"Hey don't worry about it."

"I mean, I-I knew it was going to happen soon, she's been so sick lately, but we were really close, you know?" Sonny looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes. In all honesty Chad _didn't_ know, he'd never been close enough to anyone to know how much it must hurt to loose someone you're close to.

"Sonny… I totally know how you feel, and I know it's rough now, but things get better… I promise." Chad spouted out a Line from Mackenzie Falls.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny looked down at her hands.

_Man she looks so cute_

Chad Shocked by the thought, that had come uninvited, decided to distract himself

"Here, let me drive you back." He offered walking around the golf cart and getting into the drivers seat

"Thanks Chad, I really appreciate this

"Hey, it's what I do."

The rest of the ride back the talking was at a minimum, but it wasn't akward it was… peaceful. Chad enjoyed Sonny's company, even if she was just a chick from chuckle city, soon they were back in front of the **So Random** studio.

"Um, Sonny, would you like me to walk you back… you know to your dressing room?" Chad offered, wait, did those words just come out of his mouth?!?

"I think I'll make it, but thanks for the offer." Sonny gave Chad the gift of a weak smile that sent his heart racing.

"Anytime." Immediately after the word exited his mouth, he wished he could take it back, what was coming over him?


End file.
